Kris Kovick
Kris Kovick (September 10, 1951 – October 26, 2001) was an American cartoonist and activist, best known for her book What I Love About Lesbian Politics Is Arguing With People I Agree With. Life & Career Kovick was born in Fresno, California and attended California State University in the early 1970s, moved to Seattle for five years, and then settled in San Francisco in 1980. In San Francisco, she lived in the Bernal Heights neighborhood, where she became known as "The Mayor of Norwich Street", a take-off on San Francisco activist Harvey Milk's nickname "The Mayor of Castro Street". In San Francisco, she worked as an etcher and scanner operator for a printing company—and was the first woman to become a member of the printing trade union in the Pacific Northwest. Kovick was well known as a cartoonist in lesbian and feminist publications. Her book of essays and cartoons What I Love About Lesbian Politics Is Arguing With People I Agree With was published in 1991 by Alyson Books.Kovick, Kris. What I Love About Lesbian Politics Is Arguing With People I Agree With, Alyson Books, 1991. (ISBN 1555831281) Her writings and cartoons were also published in such anthologies as Glibquips: Funny Words by Funny Women,Warren, Roz, ed. Glibquips: Funny Words by Funny Women, Crossing Press, 1994 (ISBN 0895946696) and in LGBT publications such as OUT/LOOK, the San Francisco Bay Times and Gay Comics.Gay Comics Contributors (archive.org), Gay League. Archived 20 Feb 2009. Kovick was friends with other writers and cartoonists such as sex columnist Susie BrightBright, Susie. "George Carlin, Meet Kris Kovick", Boing Boing. Published 29 Dec 2008. Accessed 26 Oct 2017. and cartoonist Alison Bechdel, who memorialized Kovick in cartoon form in 2008.Bechdel, Alison."Kris Kovick, In Memoriam", Dykes to Watch Out For. Published 11 Sept 2008. Accessed 26 Oct 2017. Kovick was also known as a writer and performer. She is credited with launching the lesbian spoken-word scene in San Francisco. She hosted a monthly performance night at Red Dora's Bearded Lady Cafe from 1991 to 1993, and continued to perform for years afterwards. In one locally famous performance, she officiated at the mock-wedding of drag performers Elvis Herselvis and Justin Bond.Baird, Don. "No One Left on Earth Like Kris", San Francisco Bay Times. Published 15 Nov 2001. Accessed 26 Oct 2017. She toured nationally with Sister Spit, a group of women writers that also included such well-regarded authors as Michelle Tea, Eileen Myles, Lynn Breedlove, Sini Anderson and others."Who Are These Fine Ladies?", Sister Spit. Accessed 26 Oct 2017. In 2000, she founded a reading series at the Jon Sims Center for the Performing Arts, called "San Francisco in Exile." Selected performances from the San Francisco in Exile series are archived on the internet.San Francisco in Exile. Accessed 26 Oct 2017. She died of breast cancer at age 50 in 2001.Delgado, Ray. "Kris Kovick, 50, author, cartoonist, activist", San Francisco Chronicle. Published 8 Nov 2001. Accessed 26 Oct 2017. Awards & Recognition In 2006, Kovick was the subject of a short documentary by director Silas Howard entitled "What I Love About Dying," which screened at the Sundance Film Festival.What I Love About Dying, Steakhaus Productions. Accessed 26 Oct 2017. Bibliography Originals * Gay Comics (Bob Ross, 1992) #17, 22 ** "P-C Toys for Good Girls and Boys" ** "Doggy Stylin'" * Real Girl (Fantagraphics, 1990) #3 ** "The Psychobabology of Women's Humor" ** "It was Gorbachev on the bus!" * What I Love About Lesbian Politics Is Arguing With People I Agree With (Alyson Books, 1991) Reprints * Dyke Strippers: Lesbian Cartoonists A to Z (Cleis Press, 1999) * Kitty Libber (Crossing Press, 1992) * Men Are from Detroit, Women Are from Paris (Hysteria Publications, 1999) * Mothers! Cartoons by Women (Crossing Press, 1993) * Weenie-Toons! Women Cartoonists Mock Cocks (Laugh Lines Press, 1992) * What Is This Thing Called Sex? (Crossing Press, 1993) Sources Category:American creators Category:Cartoonists Category:Comic Books Category:LGBT creators Category:1951 Births Category:2001 Deaths